A Miko Cat
by Basketbears
Summary: Adopted from silverstarxdarkwing 'Raven will help purify the dark souls and save the clans from disaster'. Bluestar wondered who the cat in the prophecy she most definatly didn't expect it to be a kit!


**Ok guys I adopted this fanfic off silverstarxdarkwing. I have change the first chap nothing to drastic just changed wording and added bit of description here and there. I basically added a few bits to spottedleaf POV just to build off the fact that silverstarxdarkwing wanted them to have a bit of a mother daughter relationship. I hope I have done silverstarxdovwing proud I want this to keep to the style of warriors. I'm not adding OC but might if I need small filler parts (literally two sec long). I could do with beta I am rubbish at spelling even with spell check. I am also going to be away for 10 weeks so I might not update for a while im unsure if ill have access to internet and have enough time.**

**I dont own inuyasha or Warriors**

* * *

**Chapter 1 A KIT!**

**IN the forest**

Sunlight cast dappled light onto the forest floor; a gust of cool air blew through a silver blue cats fur. Her midnight blue eyes always scanning for prey and threats. A patchwork tom with a large bushy dark red tail and gold eyes could sense his leader was curious about something.

''Redtail''The sliver she cat called to the patchwork tom. He turned to look at his clan leader ''Yes Bluestar?''She saw his eyes flick back at the tree, he had been wary all morning, golden eyes constantly scanning the forest.

''Has something been bothering you?'' She tilted her head slightly following his eyes to a large oak tree "I don't know Bluestar, there seems to be an odd sent coming from over there" He pointed his tail at the direction.

Bluestar sniffed the air 'Redtails right, there is a strange scent. Why had I not smelled it before?' Bluestar instantly became wary and stalked over to the base of the tree where the sent was most potent. Keeping her body low to the ground she tensed her mussels ready to run or fight if the need arose. Slowly she raised her head to pear into the tangled mess of roots. Her blue eyes widened when they fell upon the a small ball of black fur 'It's a kit! But why does it have such an odd smel?l'. The smell was not repulsive or too strong for a sensitive nose, the small kit had the faint smell of lavender. It was unusual for a cat to have such a floral sent, the only cats that smelt of plants were medicine cats and the usually smelt of herbs.

The kit obviously a she-cat, had raven colour fur that seemed tinted blue in the sunlight. The Kit was in a poor sate, her pelt was littered with many deep scars that were still bleeding. 'Who in Starclans name would do this to a kit' Bluestar had seen many cats injured but they didn't have this many deep scars and never had she seen a kit that looked as though it had been to battle.

Redtail walked towards Bluestar to see what had caused her to freeze. Peering around bluestar he saw the wounded kit. Slowly he bent his head down to the black unconscious bundle and let his gold eyes wander over the many cuts. He gave the kit a reassuring lick on the ear to see if there was a reaction. His reply was a slow weak purr from the kit. His features instantly softened and he turned to his leader ''Bluestar we must take her back to camp so she can be looked at by Spottedleaf!'' His speech was muffled by the kit that was now hanging from his jaws.

Blue star had seen his features soften as he looked over the kit. He was probably thinking of his own kit Sandpaw. Letting her eyes scan around the small clearing she searched for any signs of a mother or father. Picking up nothing, no, scent, tracks, sounds she turned to the remainder of the border patrol "Lionheat continue the border patrol with Runningwind and Willowpelt. Look out for any sighs of trespassers looking for a kit"" Yes Bluestar" Replied the large golden tom and gave a nod of his head. He turned to the surrounding forest and ran, the others following close behind.

Bluestar and Redtail turned towards camp and set off at high speed as the caught sight of the gorse tunnel the slowed to a walk. Entering the camp they were immediately greeted with many shocked and wary faces of their clan mates. As Redtail walked towards the medicine cat den he could hear some of the queens shocked whispers "who could do a thing to one so young?". Redtail went into Spottedleaf's den where he saw her sorting herbs. He gave a light cough to draw her attention.

**IN SPOTTEDLEAF'S DEN**

**Spottedleaf's pov**

I was deep in thought, sorting out my herbs when I heard someone clear their throat. I spun round and was surprised when I was met with the sight of Redtail holding a wounded kit. I gestured for him to put the she-kit down in one of the nests. Seeing the deep wounds I grabbed the chervil and chewed out the juice, slowly I smoothed the mixture into kit's wounds. Grabbing some cobwebs I carefully placed them on top of the chervil's juice. The kits squeal of agony made me jump but I kept the pressure on the worst of her wounds. The poor little thing seemed to have been through some sort of war. I had never seen a kit of this age with so many cuts. Id looked after Greykit onece when he decided to play in some bramble, but that was nothing compared to this delicate little kit. Even though her wounds were bad she was in very good condition. Her fur shimmered and she looked well fed but not overly so. I checked her over for a collar or anything that could show where she came from.

I few things surprised me here paw pads were incredibly soft even for a kit, she looked as though she had never walked on them. The little kit also seemed to have an old bite wound on her side. I almost overlooked it, with all her other cuts it blended in well. It was obviously an old wound that had healed a while ago, so I dismissed it to the kit having poor upbringing. The final thing that I found odd about the kit was her sent. It was unusually pleasant like lavender. Each cat had their own personal sent some nicer than others, but never did a cats sent resemble flowers. Her sent could have been the residue of some vile kittypet clearer or the kit could have been playing in wildflowers. But this little bundles flowery sent was natural and completely her own which was shocking.

I turned toward Redtail who was looking slightly anxious. Smiling lightly I said "all she needs is rest she is a stong little thing and will bounce back in no time" Redtail visibly relaxed but turned to the entrance when we heard footsteps approach. I saw Bluestar walk in and looked at the kit' 'Will the kit recover fully or will she have any lasting damage?'' she looked back at me.

''There is nothing to fear Bluestar, if we are lucky the kit should wake up tomorrow, though she will be a little stiff."''mhh'' We all turned to look at the she kit waking up, 'how is she already awake?!' I screamed in my head.

**Kagome's POV**

I would never imagine waking up to see three cats looking at me with shock clearly etched on to their faces. My head was killing me I went to rub my head but froze when I saw instead of hands I had paws, 'wait paws?'. I then noticed how big everything looked; I groaned I'm small even for a cat! Even when I change species I had to be odd. I flopped down into my bed and thought to myself what has midoriko got me into now!

* * *

**so there it is i'm planning to go down the tigerclawXkags route because I love badguys but no worries their will be humour and as ive said before I want to keep to 'Warriors' style of suspense drama romance and ittle bit of death.**

**BIG THANKS TO SILIVERSTARXDARKWING FOR LETTING ME ADOPT THIS FANFIC BRAIN GOING WILD AT POSSIBILITYS!**


End file.
